


Tajima-sama, I

by memorywolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, It can technically be finished but I’ll leave it as unfinished jic if i wanna add more chapters, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with some plot, Praise Kink, Warring States Period (Naruto), smut is at chapter 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/memorywolf
Summary: Uchiha Mori isn't liked by the Uchiha clan but he doesn't mind as long as Tajima-sama is kind to him.orGratuitous porn with some attempt at a backstory for Mori.(note: not self insert, Mori is a regular OC)





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Tajima's character design, daddy asf, and I wasn't feeling up to learning how to write any of my other Naruto favs atm thus OC Mori.  
> I refer to Tajima as Tajima-sama throughout the fic bc it's meant to be told from Mori's perspective, some parts where he is referred to as merely Tajima shows that it's from his perspective.  
> I wrote this purely for fun and I am in no way good at writing accurate chakra or jutsu use, so don't expect some in depth discussion of those, I like to explore relationships more but who am i kidding this is basically a PWP.  
> I imagine Mori's appearance to be similar to Mikazuki Munechika from Touken Ranbu except not as tall, yeah I have no imagination thanks.  
> I have an edited image or what I kinda think Mori to look like below, the image doesn't belong to me, i just copy google images and stuck them together.  
>   
> if you're just here for smut it's at chapter 3. Enjoy!  
> 

[Image of Uchiha Mori](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uioHfqynyGdyG-n-CyzKYSPvC8xoU0RL/view?usp=sharing)

 

Mori stares up at the moon, bright and round as the day he was born. He stares and stares and stares, unblinking, trying his best to keep the tears back.  


It’s his birthday today, he’s 16 now, older than so many of the other boys in his clan got to live to. But he’s different than the other boys in his clan; he’s weird, the odd one out. When he was young his mother shielded him from it, but after she passed he realised just how much of an outcast he was.

He lived with the clan merely because the Uchiha valued blood relation above all else, but he was an outcast because he was only half the blood they valued, and a bastard at that. His mother never told him where his other half came from, and he never asked aside from that one time he got curious and she looked so devastated and only told him that his father would have loved to see him. He never dared to ask again in fear that he would bring his strong mother to tears.

He does not look like his mother, with her charcoal black hair and eyes, he has her tan skin and nothing else. His hair is a shade of dark blue, close enough to pass off as black if one didn’t look too closely, but his eyes, they were a bright gleaming shade of dark purple. Funny how his eyes were compared to the eyes of a devil in a clan full of the red eyes of the sharingan. They say that he doesn’t have it, his colouring proves it, and he hadn’t activated it when his mother had died.

Mori doesn’t know if he would rather have the sharingan or not, if he did then would they have sent him off to the battlefield with no armour on his back and only a kunai to protect himself in hopes that the Senju would get rid of their nuisance for them? Mori liked to think that Tajima-sama wouldn’t do that to him. Or would they finally accept him as one of them? He highly doubts it, they were more likely to pluck his eyes from his head and leave him to bleed out. He shudders at the thought.

He didn’t deserve to walk the battlefields, they said, to walk alongside proudly with his brethren to defend their mighty clan. And so they set him to clean and serve, and even then his fellow maids said he didn’t deserve to touch the grounds their mighty clan head and his heirs walked upon, but at least they didn’t have the power to toss him out somewhere.

And so everyday he cleans, wipes, dusts, helps the cooks, serves, and most of all he keeps his head down and stays out of the way as much as possible. He should be thankful they didn’t just kill him after his mother passed, he is very thankful that the clan head is a merciful master.

He is sixteen now with no one to celebrate with, his mother dead, and no friends to speak of. The only other person who ever regards him with kindness is the clan head and his sons, and Mori thinks that that’s enough because they were the people who held his life in their hands. No one else’s opinions mattered as long as they did not harm him. He owed his life to Tajima-sama, for allowing him to stay with the clan instead of booting him out into the wilderness by himself. What is a small thing like spending his birthday alone as compared to spending it fending for himself in unfamiliar territory right?

He sighs and gets up from the dusty ground he was sitting on once his tears have stopped threatening to fall, he needs to sleep and get up early tomorrow to help prepare breakfast.

* * *

He’s ill, deathly so. He doesn’t know how, he only had a minor flu, easily fixed with some herbs that they always had on hand pre-prepared. They have plenty of it, he knows because he’s been tasked with planting it before and harvesting it and turning it into usable remedy. The other maids bring him the remedy, he doesn’t know why but maybe they take pity on him? But he thanks them with his hoarse voice and drinks it. He’s been sick for weeks and steadily getting worse.

He slips in and out of wakefulness, eats whatever porridge he can then takes the herbs and goes back to sleep. He doesn’t remember anything other than porridge and herbs until he wakes up one day, still feverish, but the room is different, the futon is so much softer, the windows are open and fresh air circulates the room.

He turns his head expecting to see porridge and herbs as they always leave to him beside his head but instead he sees empty tatami floors and the sliding doors. He recognises it but his head hurts too much trying to recall from where. There are no other futons, which was weird because the maids all slept in one large room, but no the room he’s currently in doesn’t look like the large room.

He looks to his other side and finally sees someone, Uchiha crest emblazoned on their back. The man is sitting in front of a low table, his body blocking the contents of it. One look to the back of the man’s half shaved head and Mori instantly realises who that is, the Uchiha clan head. He tries to speak but a broken wheeze is all that leaves his mouth, his throat is on fire as if someone had taken sandpaper to it.

Tajima-sama instantly turns and is on his feet, eyes spinning red and scanning the room. Once he’s ensured the safety of it only then does he walk towards Mori who’s struggling to move, to get up and bow or something.

“Mori do not move, your body does not need the strain.” Tajima-sama says sternly and suddenly Mori wonders if he’s going to die. His mother was like this before she passed, she suffered so badly Mori was glad she finally died, finally freed of the pains that wracked through her body every hour of everyday.  


Mori opens his mouth to try to speak again but again nothing comes out. Tajima-sama sees his attempt and moves back to the table to grab the glass of water there. His clan head holds his back and elevates him enough that he can drink from the glass in his hand, Mori does so slowly because it hurts to drink even if the water cools down his feverish body.

“T-Tajima-sama.. w..will I die?” He asks once he’s had his fill of water and is eased back down by Tajima-sama. He’s shocked when Tajima-sama growls low in his throat and his face is morphed by anger, “Not if I have a say in it.”

Then his face evens out again when he sees Mori staring wide eyed at him. Tajima-sama sighs and brushes a hand through Mori’s sweat soaked locks, “They have went too far this time, I will ensure those responsible are punished. You have no need to worry.”

“P-Pardon? Tajima-sama?” Mori questions, not understanding the man. What is he talking about? Who is he going to punish? For what?

“You will not die, I found out in time and have administered the antidote myself. To think members of our clan would try to poison their own clan member, I will not forgive such transgressions.” Tajima-sama looks angry again, Mori is still trying to wrap his aching head around what his clan head said. Poison? Someone tried to poison someone? Someone tried to poison him? Tajima-sama explains the situation and it takes a few moments for Mori to truly grasp what he said but he does.

Mori is floored by the realisation, so that was why they brought him porridge and medicine. Where was the poison? In the porridge or the medicine? Or both? He feels like throwing up at the thought but he pushes the feeling down, he doesn’t want to make a mess on Tajima-sama’s room floor.

“You shall stay in my care from now on Mori.” Tajima-sama says and when he sees Mori about to protest he continues, “For now focus on getting better, we shall revisit this discussion when you are well again.”

Mori still wants to protest but his eyes are sliding shut again, too tired now that he’s quenched his thirst so he gives in. “Thank you Tajima-sama.” The man merely hums and soothes Mori’s hair away from his forehead.

Tajima couldn’t believe his clan members would actually try to kill one of their own. He knows of the animosity towards Mori, he doesn’t condone it, tried his best to save the boy from it without giving him too much preferential treatment. But it seems he had made a mistake. He should have went against the elders and majority wishes all those years ago and trained the boy along with the rest of his clan. At least then he could protect himself. He would correct his mistake, Mori was his responsibility now.

* * *

Mori expected to go back to his duties once he was well enough to do so but it seemed Tajima-sama had other plans. His clan head had him dress in the Uchiha garbs and given him a tasuki to tie up the sleeves, then pants underneath the robes and leg wrappings. He then brought Mori to the main family training field. Mori didn’t know if he should feel dread at the increasingly obvious fact that Tajima-sama was going to what? Train him? He wouldn’t go through all that in healing Mori just to kill him off.

“Uchiha Mori you are hereby relieved of your maid duties, from today onwards you will begin training under me to become my aide. Do you accept this position?” Tajima-sama announced, back straight and voice stern. Mori stared wide eyed for a moment before he quickly knelt down on one knee and bowed his head, “I, Uchiha Mori, do accept my position, Tajima-sama.” He was shocked because Tajima-sama didn’t even discuss it with him. But he didn’t need to, he was the clan head he could do whatever he wanted. Mori will do whatever this man needs of him, he has saved his life twice now, he owes him his life.

“Good.” Tajima-sama says, pleased at the easy acceptance. He starts explaining the fundamentals of shinobi strength and Mori nods eagerly along. Mori loves to learn, goes through scrolls like shinobi goes through kunais. No one other than his mother had ever taught him anything and even then she was busy with her own duties to teach him much. And now he was being taught by the clan head himself, of course he laps up every drop Tajima-sama is willing to give.

At the end of the day Tajima-sama barely broke a sweat but after all the katas and conditioning exercises that he’s been introduced to Mori’s clothes are dusty and his muscles are sure to burn tomorrow. It’s not as if housework didn’t use muscles but he’s been laid up sick for so long he needs to get used to straining his muscles again.

Tajima-sama brings him back to his room, Mori follows obediently, waiting for his clan head to instruct him on what happens now. Tajima-sama goes to his cupboard and takes out a towel and what Mori realises when he hands it to him is Mori’s own juban and sleep yukata. “From now on you shall eat, study, and rest in the main house. Your clothes and things are in this side of the cupboard.” Tajima-sama gestures to where he had just taken Mori’s sleep yukata out of.  


“I-in your room Tajima-sama?” Mori asks, surprise clear in his words. He knows the clan head treats him well but to this extent? Surely he can at least stay in another room in the main house?

“Yes. I cannot ensure your safety unless you are with me. None would dare to attempt anything on you with me around. Do you oppose?” Tajima-sama raises an eyebrow at him. Mori is quick to bow at the waist, “N-no Tajima-sama!” Then he straightens but keeps his gaze low, “Thank you for all that you have done for me Tajima-sama.”

“It is as I should have done long ago. Family do not ostracise each other, much less attempt fratricide. You will be under my protection from now on, you may rest easy.” Tajima-sama then pats at his head, Mori shocks at the action and he feels a blush climbing up his neck to his cheeks. It was such an intimate gesture, one he has missed since his mother passed. At that moment Mori realises just how long it has been since anyone has touched him. Consciously or unconsciously he leans up into the touch. Life will be better now, Mori thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look what assignment and exam stress made me do, write my second ever complete sex scene fic, but this time I'm actually not that embarrassed of it.  
> I cannot believe my first fic in Naruto is porn. (and the other naruto fic in progress before i started this one was also born from porn, I blame procrastination)  
> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated! Please tell me what you would like to read next!


	2. Sharingan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that the next chapter is porn, but for now have Mori in the war, or him doing his best to be helpful. I just felt the need to keep my word count consistent on each chapter.  
> Also fair warning, I like to read complicated chakra and jutsu creation and things in other fics but I am in no way able to write those, so expect vague and inaccurate usage of chakra and jutsu.

It’s been a year now that he’s been under his clan head, months filled with grueling conditioning and training during the day and mountains upon mountains of scrolls for him to go through at night. He prefers the scrolls to the training but he must be strong to protect himself and also Tajima-sama and his children. They are of course so much stronger than he is that it’s laughable that he thinks he can protect them but it is Mori’s motivation and it keeps him going when he can’t feel his legs anymore or when his finger are so numb he thinks they’ll fall off. 

Madara-sama and Izuna-sama are beasts in battle, but off the battlefield they are adorable to Mori. They have always been kind to him, but now more so as he lives with them and sees them every day. They are not cruel during spars and do not belittle him despite their difference in skill levels. They have favourite foods that when Mori makes it they will silently stare longingly at until Mori gives it to them (Madara) or they will pull at his sleeves and ask for it (Izuna). They are mature even though they are younger than him, they never ask why Mori lived with their father rather than in another room, he thinks they understand the situation of their own family quite well despite being so young.

Mori still stays in Tajima-sama’s room even now. He had asked once why he was still in Tajima-sama’s room and his clan head had asked if he would prefer to be in his own room, Tajima-sama did not order him to another room nor did he order him to stay, he left it up to Mori. And quite honestly Mori prefers to be in Tajima-sama’s room if said clan head did not oppose to it. Mori would prefer having safe arms wrapped around him -which happened after the fourth night he awoke from the stress and fear of being killed while he slept- than an empty room that would only feel eerie to him. He was also very touch starved and will take anything Tajima-sama gives him, and Tajima-sama is very generous in his affection to not only Mori, but also his two sons.

When they go to war, Mori follows. At first he stays at camp with the women to prepare to treat the men when they return, the women give him a wide berth, none daring to even go near him after the public lashing of those who had poisoned him. But Mori is fine with it, he minds his own business bringing gauze and herbs and whatever he needed into the main family’s tent. He had been practicing healing jutsu, his chakra control was good enough for it. He was useless for big gashes because he didn’t have a developed enough chakra pool for it but anything less than that he could deal with. Anything less than a big life threatening gash was usually treated with antiseptic and gauze to save the medic’s chakra but nobody would allow him to heal them aside Tajima-sama and his sons anyways so he heals their superficial wounds. 

Then Tajima-sama had deemed him not strong enough with a sword for the battlefield and trained him with a bow and arrow instead, but Mori still kept up his training with the sword because he needed to be able to protect Tajima-sama should he ever not be able to do it himself. His close combat skills were lacking despite Tajima-sama’s personal instruction, but he tries his best, it was still disappointing when Tajima-sama looks at him in frustration during training. 

The next time they go to war Mori is stationed at the periphery of the battleground, on one of the trees with his bow at the ready and the three quivers across his back stocked as full as possible. He has more sealed in the scroll on his pouch. He mainly tries to keep an eye on Tajima-sama and his two sons, picking off those that tried to aim at them while they focused on their counterparts, though he also saves as many of his clansmen as he can. Hate him as they do they are still his clansmen, he will not stoop to their level. And also it will be less of a headache for Tajima-sama if their troops didn’t deplete as much. 

He has to jump from tree to tree to avoid being detected at one single location, but he’s alright with that. He prefers hiding in the shadows than face to face battle, he’s not strong nor courageous enough for that. And secretly he knows, that shooting an arrow that connects with armour or an arm or leg is not personal enough for him to feel like he’s killing them himself, it helps in not freezing him up. 

When it’s over, with the Senju retreating, he heads over to Tajima-sama and heals whatever he can of him and his kids, his chakra levels are near full because he never had to use any of it aside from sticking to the trees. Tajima-sama takes a look around the battlefield, all of Mori’s arrows are littered around, and grins at him while ruffling his sweat matted hair, “Well done.” Mori preens at the praise and somehow it makes all the lives he’s taken -because he has, no matter how impersonal it was- seem worth it. 

That night he thrashes in his sleep until he wakes up from the nightmare of rotten bodies with arrows sticking out of them surrounding him and burying him alive with their sheer number. Tajima-sama holds him while he cries the tears of a first battle. He tells Mori that he’s saved so many of their clansmen and promises Mori it’ll get easier. Madara and Izuna probably woke when he had his nightmares because they scoot closer and attach themselves to him too.

The next few times he has to work harder to evade attack because they target him now, he doesn’t get to help as many of his clansmen as the first time because he’s trying to save himself. Tajima-sama wasn’t really happy with that but he doesn’t say anything, Mori just doesn’t get that pat on his head. Tajima-sama focuses their next few lessons on evasion and jutsus he can use to shield himself. 

The next battle Mori will forever remember it. He wasn’t paying enough attention, he let the Senju man get through his defenses and Tajima-sama had to deflect both the man and Butsuma, and he got cut hard enough to lose his balance and fall. The spray of red blood seemed to have tinted his whole vision for a moment and suddenly everything was crystal clear to him, he nocked three arrows unconsciously coating them in his chakra and let them loose so hard it pierced the man’s armour and went straight through his body. The man toppling over like a doll with it’s string cut wasn’t a comfort enough. 

Madara, tiny Madara was swinging his sword at Butsuma, pushing the man away from his father’s downed body while Izuna was calling for a retreat. Clansmen immediately shouldered their clan head and sped off as fast as they could. Madara’s counterpart, Senju Hashirama stares wide eyed at Tajima, not believing that the man who was his father’s equal actually got cut down. Izuna’s counterpart, Senju Tobirama, ever the opportunist, takes that vulnerable moment to strike at the Uchiha clansmen. Izuna blocks him again and their blades stay locked. 

Mori didn’t know if Tajima-sama was alive, he was anguished and angered, his arrows coated with bright blue chakra aimed at any Senju who dared to go near the group of clansmen that protected his clan head or any that dared to approach Madara and Izuna. Kunais and shuriken flew at him and he dodged only enough for them to be superficial wounds, he did not move from his position and covered their retreat until the last possible moment. Izuna had been helped by another clansmen and had already retreated, but Madara was still stuck with Butsuma. Mori shot three more arrows with explosive tags at Butsuma’s feet, Madara would know to run. Then he ran, the explosion will disorient them enough to not give chase. 

Everything was sharp, the rustle of the leaves, the brightness of the sun, the steady dripping of his blood as he jumped from branch after branch back towards camp. He didn’t question it, he just wanted to get back and see Tajima-sama. Halfway back he met up with Madara-sama, who ran just as fast as he did, and together they arrived in camp. They marched with a purpose to the medic’s tent and people were staring at him. Mori was used to staring but they were staring with something different than disgust in their eyes, he didn’t know why but he didn’t have time to think now, he needed to see Tajima-sama. 

The guards in front of the medic’s tent made to stop him from entering but Mori glared at them and they stood shocked still, again Mori didn’t have time to wonder why, he just marched right in behind Madara-sama. 

Tajima-sama was lying in a bloodied cot, breathing harsh but at least he was breathing. The other medic on standby immediately stopped them from advancing anymore so that they did not interfere with the medic working on their clan head, “Tajima-sama will be fine but you must not distract Kaito-san from healing him.” 

Upon hearing that Mori staggers in relief, falling back onto the floor from a sudden wave of lethargy. Madara whips his head around to look at him, the words on his lips dead as his eyes met Mori’s. 

“Your eyes...” Madara-sama says and Mori cocks his head aside not knowing what Madara-sama was talking about. His eyes were fine?

The entire room turns to look at him, save Kaito and Tajima-sama. Upon their faces are looks of clear shock. Mori is steadily getting annoyed because now that he’s ascertained that Tajima-sama was safe he’s unsettled by these clansmen staring at him with shock instead of disgust. Then someone in the room whispers, “Sharingan...”

Mori stills. Could it really be? He looks around until he finds a pan of water and scrambles to it and no doubt there it was. His eyes were red with two tomoes spinning lazily round and round. He had the Sharingan. And apparently seeing his beloved clan head get cut down was what had activated it.

“You best turn it off or you might faint.” Someone says, the medic? Mori doesn’t really know how to turn it off but he closes his eyes and wills it, when he opens his eyes again everything is less sharp, things move in slower frames and he doesn’t feel as dizzy or lethargic anymore. 

He falls back a second time onto the ground. He had the Sharingan, something he was resigned to not having after hearing the harsh whispers of his clansmen about his half blood status and his purple eyes. He had the Sharingan and the next thing he thinks of is that Tajima-sama will be so happy with this. Mori is smiling like an idiot to himself at the thought, he likes making Tajima-sama happy. 

There’s mixed feelings about him having the Sharingan; some seem to finally accept him and their animosity towards him is lessened if not gone, while others, those who have fought on the battlefield but have not yet awakened their Sharingan are angered that a half blood would have the Sharingan. The second half are dangerous and when Tajima-sama wakes from his healing sleep he swiftly deals with them by threatening things worse than death should they harm Mori, all while laid up in bed. Tajima-sama is amazing. 

They move back to their compound once Tajima-sama is well enough to walk with help. Mori carries him on one side and others are around to help should they stumble or tire. Madara-sama and Izuna-sama are still too small for the task. 

Tajima-sama was elated that he had awakened his Sharingan, amused that it was due to seeing him being cut down, but he also smiles this smile that Mori sees for the first time and he finds he really likes it. Tajima-sama promises to teach him how to use it as soon as he’s able to. As for the two tomoe instead of one, Tajima-sama hypothesised that Mori had actually awakened his Sharingan when his mother passed, but wasn’t aware of it. Mori accepts it because he doesn’t know what else to think, the only people who could possibly elicit such anguish in him was his mother, Tajima-sama and his two sons. 

While he’s recovering Tajima-sama sits at the side and watches Mori train with his sons. Mori even had time to figure out how he did the thing where he coated his arrows with chakra to make them stronger, pierce iron armour. Tajima-sama patted his head for that and handed him _more_ scrolls on chakra. Mori doesn’t even know where he gets these scrolls from, some of them are actually stained with brown on the outside that he makes an educated guess that it’s blood and the origins of the scrolls become slightly clearer. But he doesn’t mention it because knowledge is knowledge, if Tajima-sama thinks him worthy of these stolen scrolls then he’ll just have to work hard to prove him right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and/or comments are much loved!  
> The next chapter (3) is the last one that I have pre-written, so if there is anything after that you'd like to read or kinks etc you can mention it in the comments c:


	3. Kitten (the smut chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the smut chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay here we are, hopefully ya'll like it? this is only my second ever smut scene that i have completed writing so um pls treat me with care ye  
> so for Mori's age, I was thinking 17? because for them at that era it definitely wouldn't be underage right? but if you're uncomfortable you can think of him as 18, Tajima is prolly like 30-32, i love me sum cross-generational

Mori is really starting to wonder if it’s normal to be so happy when he was praised, especially by Tajima-sama. It was like he was a dog wagging its tail when its owner pays them any attention. Maybe he really was, attention and affection starved as he is. 

He doesn’t think of it again until one morning he wakes up with Tajima-sama’s chest to his back and his morning problem a pressure against the curves of his ass. Usually Tajima-sama excuses himself or Mori moves and it doesn’t become awkward but this morning Mori pushes back before he can stop himself. He gasps after he’s done it because he really did not meant to do it, now Tajima-sama is going to throw him out oh god. 

“Mm.. Mori..” Tajima-sama mumbles behind him, his voice is heavy with sleep but Mori doesn’t know if he’s still asleep or not. Mori takes his chances and tries to wriggle himself away from the arms encircling him, he squeaks when they tighten around his waist and pull him back against Tajima-sama’s chest. 

“T-Tajima-sama...” Mori mutters and glances back in fear. Tajima-sama is awake and his eyes are open though blurred with sleep still, but he does not look angry or disgusted, merely languid. 

“Mori.” Tajima-sama says, then the corner of his lips turn up into a relaxed smile, “Was that an accident?”

Mori blushes hard and he averts his eyes from Tajima-sama, “I-I uh... it’s um...” he stutters, not able to properly reply. 

“If it is an accident then I shall release you and we shall never speak of it again.” Tajima-sama loosens his arms as if promising him release, then he continues, “Though if it was not, I need a verbal agreement from you Mori, I will do nothing without your consent.” 

Mori gasps again at the implication his clan head was speaking of, heat rising further on his face, then he squirms because he kind of really  _wants_. Tajima-sama chuckles at that and urges him to speak his will. 

He shakes his head at first, more not believing than not willing that his first sexual encounter would be with _Tajima-sama_ of all people. Then Tajima-sama gives him a look akin to asking if he was sure he wanted to say no, which Mori was _really sure_ he didn’t want to. Tajima-sama was laying there on his side, more alert but still relaxed from sleep, arms still wrapped around Mori’s waist, looking so attractive Mori is surprised he isn't drooling. Mori finally speaks because he didn’t want the warm contact to leave him.

“I- it was n-not an accident T-Tajima-sama.” Mori skittishly returns his eyes to Tajima-sama’s own. His clan head is looking at him with amusement but he is also interested Mori can see the lust slowly clouding his eyes. “I will need more in way of consent Mori dear.” Tajima-sama says and Mori shudders at the term of endearment, it’s like getting praised but  _better_.

Mori musters up his courage and turned around on the futon so that he and Tajima-sama are face to face. Their eyes meet and Mori, face still flush, looks down only to find Tajima-sama’s yukata had come loose during the night and his tan scarred chest is right in view. Normally seeing his bare chest would not elicit anything but, seeing as the situation they’re currently in, Mori flushes to the tip of his ears and looks back up into Tajima-sama’s amused eyes.

“I-I.. um...” Mori stammers, he doesn’t know how to exactly word his consent but he knows he needs to because Tajima-sama is an honourable man and he would not do anything without Mori’s consent. Mori’s mind finally says fuck it and he leans up to gently place his lips against Tajima-sama’s lips that have turned up into a proper smile. 

Mori pulls back after a moment, he’s embarrassed that he doesn’t know how to kiss, but he must have done something right because Tajima-sama is smiling. “I-Is that indi-indicative enough of my c-consent, Tajima-sama?” 

Tajima-sama chuckles, “It shall do then my skittish kitten.” Then he looks seriously at Mori, “If at any moment you wish to stop do not hesitate to tell me, I will stop.” Mori nods then verbally acknowledges it when Tajima-sama stares at him until he does so. 

Tajima-sama then retracts his hands from around Mori, for a moment Mori looks panicked at that. Tajima-sama must have noticed because the next moment he explains, “This will be a much more pleasant experience after we’ve freshened up.” Mori can only defer to his experience because he’s never done anything like this before. 

After brushing their teeth and washing their face Mori follows Tajima-sama back into their room like a lost duckling. He’s so nervous but excited, he will never admit it but he has sometimes dreamt of this. He has no idea what to do but the idea of Tajima-sama touching him, talking to him, guiding him, turns him on so much. 

Tajima-sama sits on the futon and opens his arms up for Mori to climb in. Mori does so slowly, shy and unsure where to place his limbs, but Tajima-sama is stronger than him so he is assured his weight will be nothing on the man’s lap. Tajima-sama is gentle in helping him arrange himself, Mori ends up straddling him with his arms holding on to the man’s shoulders. 

Tajima-sama chuckles again at the unsure look on Mori’s face, “No need to be nervous dear, I shall guide you, is this alright?” Mori’s flushed face is level with Tajima-sama’s with him sitting on his lap, Tajima-sama pulls him closer with his hands on Mori’s back looped around his waist. Mori startles at the movement. “Y-yes.” 

One of Tajima-sama’s hand leaves his back and frames his cheek then he leans his face impossibly close, Mori closes his eyes in anticipation of the kiss but it doesn’t come. He opens his eyes and tilts his head in confusion.

Tajima-sama is grinning at him, “You are so adorable my little kitten.” 

Mori, giving up on trying to control the blush that hasn’t left his face since they started this, pouts at him. “Tajima-sama y-you are teasing me.” It wasn’t as if he didn’t like being called adorable, he will lap up anything Tajima-sama gives him, but he wants to be kissed properly, to be taught how to kiss properly. 

“My apologies darling. May I kiss you?” Tajima-sama asks.

“Yes please.” Mori replies while closing the gap between them and slotting his lips against Tajima-sama’s. Tajima-sama’s hand on his cheek slides to the back of his neck, fingers intertwined with the ends of his hair. Mori’s top lip is taken between Tajima-sama’s own, Mori mimics whatever Tajima-sama is doing to his top lip to Tajima-sama’s own bottom lip. They separate moments at a time, switching the position of their lips. Then Tajima-sama swipes a tongue against his lips, Mori pulls back and opens his eyes to look at him in askance, Tajima-sama smiles encouragingly at him so he closes his eyes again and follows Tajima-sama’s guide. 

With the hand on the back of his neck Tajima-sama slants his head just so and his lips are back on Mori’s again. Mori parts his lips when Tajima-sama does, then he’s shocked at the tongue that licks into his mouth, a breathy pant is all that shows of his shock. He adapts quickly and tangles his own tongue with Tajima-sama’s. It is so sensual, Mori thought kissing was intimate but this meeting of tongues is even more so that he can’t help but squirm in his heightened arousal. He can feel Tajima-sama’s lips struggling to pull up at the corners at his squirming, he groans at that, Tajima-sama seems to find everything about him amusing. 

When Tajima-sama finally pulls back Mori is a panting mess, he keeps his eyes closed for a moment more until he can catch his breath. Mori stares at Tajima-sama’s lips while the man brings his hand away from the back of Mori’s neck to swipe a thumb at his own saliva slicked bottom lip, “Delicious.” He smirks. 

“T-Tajima-sama!” Mori squeaks, scandalised as he hides his flaming face in the crook of Tajima-sama’s neck. Tajima-sama laughs at him, “Apologies, I cannot help it, you are much too lovely flustered.” Mori huffs then smiles at the thought of him being lovely, it was a good thought. 

Mori startles when Tajima-sama kisses his neck, he moves from Mori’s hairline and down, sucking a light bruise at the base. Mori moans at the sensation. He lets Tajima-sama plant a few more sweet bruises on his neck before he finally squirms to unlatch Tajima-sama’s lips from his neck and goes to return the gesture. Tajima-sama allows him to do so and suddenly Mori is faced with the realisation of the trust Tajima-sama has placed in him to allow him access to his neck, a most vulnerable part of the body. 

Mori licks kittenishly at the skin of Tajima-sama’s neck, slowly moving to the front until he gets to above his right clavicle, Mori decides to leave his mark there. Meanwhile Tajima-sama had been in the process of pushing Mori’s yukata off his shoulders, his grip on Mori’s waist tightens when the latter sucks a particularly dark bruise onto his skin. His kitten had some bite he thinks amusingly. 

Mori detaches himself from Tajima-sama to allow the man to fully push his yukata off his shoulder and the top half of his body. Mori shudders with the way Tajima-sama runs his hands down Mori’s arms then back up his chest. 

Tajima marvels at the mostly unblemished skin, so different to his own that’s marred with the crisscross of scars new and old. Mori shudders and pants under his hands and he grins, he’s finding that he really likes Mori’s reactions, so sensitive yet so touch starved that he is. He sees the way Mori leans into his pats, the way he burrows himself into Tajima’s arms at night, a habit they never stopped even after Mori has stopped getting jolted awake at night by whatever was bothering him. He’s been wanting to do this with Mori for quite some time, just waiting for Mori to make the first move, he doesn’t want the boy to think he needs to do this. The delightful movement he woke up to this morning was one of the best wake up calls he’s had in a while. 

Mori giggles at the ticklish feel as Tajima-sama runs his hands down his sides, then Tajima-sama has a shit eating grin on his face and a moment later he’s pressing his fingers down onto Mori’s sides. Mori couldn’t and doesn’t suppress the squeak and subsequent scream that comes up at the unrelenting fingers against his sides. He squirms so hard he falls backwards onto the futon, his descent only softened by Tajima-sama’s quick reflexes in catching him and lowering him down the rest of the way gently. 

“Tajima-sama please! I am ticklish!” Mori protests after he’s safely laid down on the futon, his hands come up to protect his side from the still chuckling man. “Alright alright..” Tajima-sama says once he’s had his fill of amusement, he counts his action as a success when Mori looks less nervous. 

Mori’s pout turns into an O when Tajima-sama shrugs off his own yukata then bends and prowls over Mori with a smirk on his face like a predator cornering his prey. Mori is very aroused at being covered like this by Tajima-sama who is both taller and bulkier than he is, and the scars on his body merely shows Mori how much more powerful Tajima-sama is, his arousal is reawakened with full force after it had waned from being tickled. 

His legs are pushed up at the thighs by Tajima-sama’s own as he moves closer and Mori can only spread them wider and plant them on the futon bent at the knees if he didn’t want them to dangle awkwardly in the air.

Mori moves his hands as if wanting to feel Tajima-sama’s body beneath his palm but hesitates, Tajima-sama grabs one of his hands and guides them to his own chest. “Touch your fill kitten.” Mori shyly skitters his fingers over the hard muscles and skin uneven with scars, tracing each one, marveling at how much tougher it was compared to his own skin. Tajima-sama was battle and weather hardened, Mori had only been exposed to such an environment for the past year or so.

Mori’s hand moves to the obi still tying Tajima-sama’s yukata together, a glance at Tajima-sama who smiles at him then he pulls it loose. The yukata falls open and Mori helps to pulls it aside, pooling it beside the futon, leaving Tajima-sama in just his pants. Mori can’t resist but run his hands over the hard muscles at Tajima-sama’s side, he won’t try to tickle him because he’s too aroused for little games, he just wants to marvel at the strong body above him. 

Tajima relishes in the touches, something he’s missed since his wife had passed birthing their youngest who has also since passed. He pushes the thoughts aside, it was too depressing to think about those things now, when he had a young inexperienced body beneath him who was delightfully exploring his own body. Since the boy had divested him of his yukata he helps Mori do the same, pushing them aside so he had an unobstructed view of the muscles he had helped Mori work so hard for. Tajima brings a hand up and brushes over Mori’s side towards his chest, gently rubbing on the nub with his thumb when he reaches it. 

Mori jumps at the electric pleasure that surges through him at the simple touch, moaning when Tajima-sama continues to rub and pluck at his nipple. He had never touched himself on the chest before, he never knew it would feel this pleasurable. “T-Tajima-sama! Ah!” His chest arches upwards when Tajima-sama scrapes his nail across his nipple. 

“So sensitive.” Tajima chuckles as he continues to torture the little nub. Mori’s hands has since stopped wandering his body and were now firmly clutched on his biceps, nails digging in when he pinched or scraped at Mori’s nipple. Mori’s body writhes beneath him, hips thrusting up at the pleasure of having his nipples played with, clothed erection rubbing against Tajima’s own arousal. He switches hands and moves to the other neglected nipple when the one he was playing with becomes raised and red. 

Mori’s mind is blanking out on him at the pleasure, having someone else touch him was so much more different than touching himself, the friction of their clothed erection rubbing together encouraging Mori to continue to rut up against Tajima-sama. His moans and laboured pants are muted when Tajima-sama slots his open mouth over Mori’s own. 

The sensations were too much for Mori who had never been touched by anyone before, with a few more thrusts of his hips he comes, his cries swallowed by Tajima-sama. When he slows down Tajima-sama follows suit, moving away from their kiss. A thin string of saliva connects their lips and Mori licks his lip and blushes watching it break. 

“Did you come, kitten?” Tajima-sama asks, Mori whimpers and nods. He can clearly feel that Tajima-sama hasn’t and he feels bad for finishing so quickly. Tajima-sama must see how downcast he looks at that and he chuckles, “No need to look so sad. You came untouched, such a good boy huh?” Tajima-sama praises him and Mori mewls at the arousal it sends through his body. 

“B-but you haven’t, Tajima-sama.” Mori says, glancing down at the hard cock straining against Tajima-sama’s pants. “My sweet boy, worrying about me. Would you like to help me with that? Will you be a good boy for me kitten?” Mori whimpers and nods eagerly, hand already moving to push at Tajima-sama’s pants to free his cock. 

When Mori finally manages to get Tajima-sama’s pants out of the way he’s stuck marveling at how big he was. Mori is tentative in touching, sliding his fingers from the tip, gathering the precum and moving it down the veiny shaft. Tajima-sama groans above him, “That’s it kitten, do it how you would normally do.” That gives Mori a spur to fully encase Tajima-sama’s cock with his hand, sliding it up and down. The heat and weight of it, the slick sounds as he rubs up and down, Tajima-sama’s rough pants and growls by his ear, Mori tries not to but he’s young and he couldn’t fight the arousal and he’s hard again. 

“T-Tajima-sama...” Mori whimpers as his cock strains uncomfortably against the wet fabric of his pants. “Hm?” Tajima-sama pulled his head back from beside Mori and looks at him in askance. Mori glances down at his own arousal before glancing back up at Tajima-sama, “I-I’m...” Mori couldn’t say it, he whines and thrusts his hips up against where his hand is encircled around Tajima-sama’s hard cock. 

“Oh kitten, did you get hard again?” Mori whines again and nods. “Such a good boy, come here, we shall do it together.” Tajima-sama leans down to capture his lips in a kiss again while his hand pulls down Mori’s pants to free his cock. Mori follows when Tajima-sama takes his own hand and guides him to hold both their dripping cocks together. Tajima-sama’s large hand covers his as he guides Mori to stroke, twisting at the heads to stimulate them. He gasps and moans into the kiss at the sensation of hard slick heat sliding against his cock. 

They part from the kiss a few moments later and Tajima-sama latches his lips on Mori’s neck below his ear, sucking and biting at the flushed skin interspersed with praises of how good Mori felt against him and how well he was doing rubbing both of their cocks together. Mori can’t believe how aroused he feels just from his words alone.

Mori feels his orgasm coming again but he needed something more to tip him over the edge, he groans in frustration when he doesn’t get it. Tajima-sama chuckles against his skin amidst his own laboured panting, “Go on kitten, touch yourself, pleasure your nipples for me.” Mori mewls and does so, moaning pitched high when he does and feels the same electric pleasure run through him again. 

“T-Tajima-sama! I’m c-coming!” Mori toes are curled in pleasure, one hand pinching at his own nipple and another stroking faster and faster on both their cocks.

“G-good boy, let us finish t-together.” Tajima-sama growls out low right beside his ear, “Come now my kitten.” And Mori is gone. His back arches and hips thrust into their tight fists, both their cum splatters over his taut stomach and dribble over their clenched fists. Mori feels a sharp pain at the junction where his neck met his shoulder but the pleasure overpowers the pain and he ignores it. The teeth marks he spots afterwards from that was surely amazing.

When the high from their orgasms ends Mori flops back down onto the futon, Tajima-sama’s weight following him down. What little breath Mori has is knocked out by Tajima-sama’s body flopping onto his and he whines, Tajima-sama chuckles breathlessly and mutters an apology then rolls over to lie down beside him.

They both take a few moments to catch their breath, Mori brings his sticky palm up to look, it was wet with both of their come. Curiosity gets the best of him and he sticks his tongue out to lick, scrunching his nose at the salty bitter taste. Beside him Tajima-sama lets out a loud groan. “Kitten! You.. you will be the death of me!” Mori looks over at him impishly at having gotten caught in his curiosity, he then lets out an ‘oh’ when Tajima-sama is looking at him with lust filled eyes. 

Tajima-sama leans up onto his side and a hand goes to nudge Mori’s cum slick hand down towards Mori’s lips. He doesn’t push in case Mori doesn’t want to but it was too arousing to not try, “Kitten, will you lick it clean?” When Mori still looks unsure and embarrassed Tajima-sama continues, “For me, will my kitten be a good boy?” Mori flushes at how easy Tajima-sama can get him to do things just by praising him. He brings his fingers to his lips and slowly laps at them, one by one and in between, then down to his palm, taking his time in doing so. He swallows whatever he’s gathered then looks at Tajima-sama imploringly, waiting for his praise. 

“My sweet boy, such an adorable kitten you are Mori.” Tajima-sama smiles then leans down to take Mori’s lips with his and licks into his mouth, tasting the remnants of their come. Mori mewls happily at both the praise and the kiss, completely blissed out. He’s boneless when Tajima-sama pulls away, he came twice, more than he has ever did in one session, and the overwhelming pleasure of another body against his, he’s too tired out now to move. 

Tajima-sama laughs at his boneless state, “We should wash up Mori.” Mori whines at that but still pushes himself up on trembling hands, Tajima-sama is already up and offers him a hand which Mori takes. The hallway is empty of either brothers and they both make haste to the bathroom before either of them wakes up. They take turns wiping the other down with cooled water from the container placed at the corner. They brush their teeth again, Mori because he doesn’t like the thought of eating breakfast after eating come, Tajima-sama because Mori insisted, he did kiss him after he licked his hand clean. 

As an afterthought Mori is very glad that their clothing consisted of high collars because short of a scarf he had no idea how he was going to hide the marks that Tajima-sama had left all over his neck. They were supremely amazing, red and purple and all over his neck up to his hairline. The best thing was that Mori knew Tajima-sama was hiding his own mark above his clavicle under his own clothes too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of what I have pre-written, of course I'm going to write more but I won't be posting it unless someone asks for it, i cant be bothered going through editing if no one is gonna read it.  
> so if there's anything you want to read comment below yes?
> 
> please comment and/or kudos, i'd like to know what you thought of the smut scene, constructive criticism is good! If u really dk what to comment i give u full permission to just comment “awesome!” Or like “great!” Etc.


End file.
